Swift
by andarielle
Summary: Strong language and violent content. Chapter one (revised) of Black Orchid (renamed) The story of a young woman testing her abilities and discovering her past, chapter 2,3,4,5,6,7,8 added
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own the x-men, though I wish I did, I do however own Johanna and if you steal her I'll have to hunt you down, you wouldn't like that, now would you??  
A/N I know, it's been a long tme coming, but I'm lazy!! ThaT and it takes a longggg time to change to small letters, stupid caps lock button!!!  
X-MEN  
Swift   
PART ONE  
  
  
  
A young woman in her mid twenties, was walking down a new  
york street very late at night. She had red hair and bright  
blue-hazel eyes. She was not very tall, only about five foot  
three or four, she was very muscular although she did not appear to be. She was dressed all in black, from head to toe,  
and she walked very swiftly and cat-like. Almost silently she  
blended into the shadoews, had it not been for the  
brilliant shine of light that would sometimes escape from her  
eyes, momentarily exposing her as a mutant to all who noticed.  
The street that she walked on was not safe, as most streets in  
Nnew York, it was crime ridden and dangerous. There were dark  
alleys around every turn, for a young woman these alleys and  
the people who inhabited them could be deadly. Even  
for someone with heightened senses and an ability to hide in  
the shadows. She turned down a quiet street. It was dark, except  
for the lamps that rested on every corner, casting an  
eerie glow over the desolate street. Few cars passed this way  
even in the daytime, and the ones that did were either lost  
or from out of town. This was the Mutant sector where no self respecting human would even look towards, much less enter. Which explains why the young woman was so frightened when she heard a car quickly approaching the calm street. The car roared around the corner and screeched to a halt in front of her, barely missing the poor woman. She quickly turned and began to hurry away as four men jumped out of the dark car. They surrounded her before she had the chance to run.-What do you want? - She cried out helplessly.  
-We want you and your kind, dead.- Was the simple yet brutal response.  
The circle grew tighter, there was no escape for her now.The men began to beat her, and as she started to slip into unconsciousness, tears ran down her blood soaked cheeks, she cried for mutant kind and how she knew they would always be treated. The men grabbed the now unconscious woman and violently stuffed her broken frame in the trunk of their car. They quickly drove off in fear of being caught. 


	2. chapter 2

PART TWO  
The car slowly rounded a corner onto a very nice street, obviously the wealthy part of this town.  
Hearing wild thumping from the trunk, they stopped. In front of them lay the gates of a towering mansion,  
inhabited by the sudents and instructors of xavier's school for gifted youngsters. The  
men once again jumped out into the street. They opened the trunk and threw the poor woman onto the sidewalk  
in front of the mansion. She was awake now, and before the men could speak, she was on her feet with no noticeable  
injuries from the previous beating. The men circled her once again and backed her against the cold metal gates of   
the school. One of the men pulled a knife from it's sheath on his hip, and teasingly lunged at the frightened woman.  
She turned to flee and foung herself collided with the chest of a very large man, who she hadn't noticed before.  
((He must be the driver)) She thought. The large man pushed her down, hard. She landed and felt pain surge up her   
likely broken arm. The pain sent her into submission to the pummeling. She lay still as the men ran to their car   
in fear of the sirens they heard meant for other crimes. As they drove off, leaving her for dead. The light from   
the rear of their car reflected off of the knife deeply embedded in her back, and into a window of the mansion catching  
the eye of a man within. The man, sensing that something was terribly wrong, ran outside to the gates of the mansion,   
only to find the broken body of the young woman. 


	3. chapter 3

PART THREE  
  
Through sleepy frightened eyes, the barely conscious woman could hardly make-out tears falling from unfamilliar eyes.   
She did not move, nor did she breathe for fear that someone would hear that breath and discover that she was alive,   
although her perfectly still heart could prove her wrong. Technically she was dead, she realised as the few unidentified   
mourners left the room. The heart monitering equipment was not registering a heartbeat nor were there any registered   
brain wave patterns on the other machines. She laughed as she rose to her feet. Despite the throbbing pain in her back,   
she felt very much alive. She curiously tore off the bandages that covered her scarred body, and disconnected the   
remainder of the machines from her upper torso. She strightened, surprised by the sharp pain in her back, caused by   
the knife that was imbedded between her shoulder blades. Curiosity filled her as she pulled to remove the problem   
discovering, with much pain, that her skin had healed itself, melding with the knife. She slowly surveyed the room,   
discovering the neatly folded pile of clothing resting on a nearby chair. Through further exploration, she would have   
found her purse, contents overturned in a frantic search for any information on who the unfourtunate girl was.  
Not willing to explore the area she suspected was a hospital in a dirty nightgown, she quickly changed into her clothes   
which had recently been cleaned. She then stepped to the door and was shocked when it opened automatically. She was   
thinking that it was odd for a hospital room to have an automated door, when she stepped out into the long mettalic   
blue hall, where her thoughts were interrupted as she realised she was not in a hospital. Her thoughts were then   
replaced by a sudden frightening urge to know where she was.   
The now frantic woman quickly ran through the empty hallways getting more terrified with each step. She lightened   
her step and slowed to a walk, realising that she was going to get lost if she continued her frenzied runnung.   
She walked slowly for what felt like two hours until she began to hear noises. They sounded almost like crying,   
but she couldn't place the muffled sound.  
She rounded a corner, not paying any attention to where she was going, only concentrating on the sound as she got   
nearer and nearer to the cause. She didn't notice the woman in front of her until they collided and the woman   
screamed an ear piercing scream, muffled only by the floor as she passed out. The startled woman   
took the woman who was clad strangely in skin tight green spandex, and noticing that she was near the strange room   
that she had awoken in, she took the woman into the room laying her gently on the stretcher.   
  
  
  
Afraid of what woulf happen when the woman awoke, she quickly left the room. She began walking again, this time in   
the opposite direction of which she had gone before. Quietly she walked, half hidding in the shadows when she   
thought she heard or smelled something. She finally stopped in front of a large door, the side wall adorned with   
confusing computer equipment. A flashing light revealed a paragraph typed onto the screen."DANGER ROOM EXTREMELY   
DANGEROUS. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK, CURRENTLY IN USE.  
PROGAM WOLVERINE, DANGER LEVE EXTREMELY HIGH. SAFETIES OFF.  
DO NOT ENTER. SEVERE DANGER WARNING." The flashing words emitted from the screen, frightening the poor woman.  
Yet she was left with a strange desire to know what went on in that mysterious room.  
  
Meanwhile inside the room, a large man ran about in a furious state, dodging lasers and large metal fists.   
His only defenses being super human strenghth ferocity, and a set of strong metal claws that sprung from his knuckles.   
He suddenly stood straight, distracted by a scent he was picking up from outside the dark room. He was only distracted   
for a moment, but it was a moment too long . He did not have time to react as a red laser beam shot out from a device   
in the wall and struch him hard on the chest. The man fell down unconscious from the blast.  
  
Having heard the muffled fall and smelling the scent of blood mixed with a strange familiar smell, which could only be   
described as musky with a trace of cigar and pine, she pulled on her dark sunglasses so that she could hide perfectly in   
the shadows. Then entered the room only to find a dark bloody figure laying on the ground. Hiding in the shadows, she ran   
dodging lasers and other dangers to reach the unconscious man.  
She quickly grabbed the man and through an extensive array of acrobatics, dodged anything coming their way, until they   
were safely out of the room. Suddenly realising the weight of this short stalky man, she dropped him. As his head collided   
with the floor, she decided to take him to the room that she chose to call the Med room, as it was the closest room she   
knew to be safe and have the equipment to help the poor man. As she dragged him away, she couldn't help but wonder where she   
recognised his scent from. 


	4. chapter four

PART FOUR  
Doctor Henry McCoy exited the observatory, where he had been watching an obviously angry Wolverine relieve some tensions  
the best way he knew how (by putting himself in extreme danger), very confused. For no reason at all, Wolverine had left,   
he hadn't even finished his practice. ((This is very unlike my friend))He thought to himself. Now even more  
bewildered by the odd acrobatic manner wolverine had left the room. He had never seen Wolverine that flexible, very   
disconcerted with the forgone events of that day, he walked down the hall. -Perhaps I'll talk to Scott about this, he's   
always been level headed in matters such as these- He spoke aloud, not expecting anyone to be near. He was startled when   
he suddenly heard a gasp and briefly saw two bright lights, strangely shaped like eyes,  
fade into the shadows. Certain that he had seen a young woman,  
he decided to speak to Scott immediatly, and rushed off to find his esteemed leader.  
  
She stood silently, not knowing if she had been discovered, as the large blue furry creature rushed away. She walked out   
of the shadows thinking that if they knew she was there , then she'd better move before he came back. She didn't have time   
to wonder who . . .or what she just encountered, as she noiselessly ran down the halls and ducked into a dark unnocupied room.   
Suddenly sound escaped from the large hidden speakers she found beside her head, causing her to grab her head and jump in both   
surprise and pain.   
  
"Wolverine, Rogue and Gambit, report to the conference room immediatly." The voice commanded. 


	5. chapter 5

PART FIVE  
Wolverine awoke lying down on a stretcher next to Rogue in the med lab. Angry he rose to his feet, only sitting when a sudden pain ripped across his chest. He waited a few moments, as Rogue awoke, to give himself time to heal.  
  
- What's happening???- She asked in a sleepy confused tone.  
  
-I don't know darlin.- He replied. -But I intend to find out.-  
He said as he once again lifted his, now healed, body from the stretcher. He helped the dazed woman to her feet, recalling what woke him.  
- We've gotta get to the conference room somethin's goin on.-  
He said and they quickly left the room.  
  
((What have I gotten myself into?))She thought to herself, sitting in the dark room. ((They're bound to catch me sometime, then what am I gonna tell them, whoever they are.  
((I can't keep going putting people in rooms. They're gonna know when they wake up somewhere that I put them there.))-What  
am i gonna do??-She cried, distracted only bythe sound of footsteps and voices from down the hall, as a light lit up the large room. The bright lights left many good places to hide, and she did, after she put on those dark sunglasses that she so often wore.  
  
Beast, Cyclops, Gambit and Rogue, entered the conference room one at a time and sat down in their designated seats.  
- Where is wolverine?- Scott demanded, looking at Rogue, she stared back, not answering.(( He looks angry, as usual)) She thought.  
- Where is he???- Scott repeated, much more persistant.  
-Ah don't know. He said he'd be heah soon.- Was her response.  
  
  
  
-Remy tink we better start witout im. Non?-Gambit said.  
-I think you're right Gambit, he'll be here eventually, I'll talk to him later.-Came Scott's answer.  
The doors silently slid open and without introduction,  
Wolverine slipped in.  
-Don't mean to break up the party, but can we get this over with?-Wolverine said in a rushed annoyed tone.   
-Got something more important to do Logan?- Scott asked  
angrily, as he stood.  
-Actually I...-Wolverine began but was cut off by a desperate and excited beast.   
- My friends, could we please quell our termagent abhorrence and contemplate today's occurrence, quiescently?-  
  
- In english???- Everyone else said in-sync.  
  
- Can we please talk about what happened today? He clarified.  
  
- Of course.-Said Scott.(To Wolverine)- We'll talk about this later.-  
Sitting down, they began their discussion.   
Beast told them what he had seen.  
- Wolverine, what do you remember?- Scott asked, impatient to find out what was going on.  
Wolverine stood and told the group that the last thing he remembered before waking in the med lab, was picking up a scent in the danger room. He sniffed the air, knowing full well that the cause of the familiar odour was in the room. 


	6. chapter 6

PART SIX  
  
She knew by his face that he knew she was near. ((I'm caught))She thought. ((Okay, maybe I'm not, he knows that I'm close, but maybe he doesn't know I'm in the room. If I move or breath, I'll make noise and he'll hear me. This is not good,  
  
not good at all. )) Wolverine impatiently began to pace around the room, feeding into her fears.  
  
–What kind of scent did you pick up Wolverine?- Scott inquired.  
  
Wolverine sniffed at the air again and stopped, standing directly in front of her.  
  
(( Oh shit, he knows I'm here, he's right in front of me !!!  
  
help me!))She cried out in her head((He's gonna kill me!))  
  
–Smells like cinnamin and a mixture of berries and vanilla.  
  
she's afraid.-  
  
He continued walking, much to her relief.  
  
–Why would she be afraid? I wonder.-Beast said.  
  
Suddenly Wolverine turned, wrapping his large hands around her throat. Pulling her out of her hidingplace in the shadows, he said.  
  
– Why don't you ask her.-He lifted the frightened woman high into the air, she grasped and scratched at his hands, which were still wrapped around her neck. Before she could answer the question, she passed out from lack of oxygen to the brain.  
  
She awoke to being splashed in the face by very, very cold water. Attempting to wipe the water out of her eyes, she discovered that she was restrained to the chair that she sat in. Frantically she tried to twist herself out of the restraints only to be forcibly held down by the woman she had run into earlier. Despite the older woman's size, she was incredibly strong, and managed to hold her down with little noticeable effort.-Hold still sugah yah not makin this any easiah.- The girl calmed, and rogue released her, lessening the tension, although she was still tied to the chair.  
  
She could feel something warm and sticky slowly running down her back, and if it weren't for the distinct smell of her own blood, she would have thought it was swaet. She didn't say anything((I don't trust them))She thought.  
  
–Who are you?-Scott demanded in a tone none too welcoming.  
  
-I'm Johanna- She replied in a shaky voice.  
  
-Johanna who? Why are you here?-Scott asked sounding more persistent, even menacing.  
  
- I . . . I don't know.- She stammered and burst out into tears.  
  
Wolverine could barely hear the soft splatter of her blood hitting the floor, he knew that no one else could, he wondered if she even knew she was bleeding. The drops began to fall quicker and he realised that there was something wrong as the puddle began to grow around her feet.  
  
–Why are you here?- Scott all but screamed as he was getting more and more frustrated by her presence.  
  
–Cool it Cyke-Wolverine said in a surprisingly calm tone.  
  
–Why should I "cool it" Wolverine, am I upsetting you?-Scott  
  
snapped, scaring her even more.  
  
–You can scream all you want Cyke, but you ain't makin that puddle any smaller.- He said pointing to the widening pool of blood underneath her chair. Wolverine was getting angry at the mistreatment of such a frightened girl.  
  
Scott stared in awe as the pool of dark red blood became diluted by her clear frightened tears. He couldn't help but wonder how much of those tears were from pain.  
  
– When are Xavier and jean gettin here?-Wolverine asked the bewildered Scott, as Rogue, Gambit and Beast carried the girl to the infirmary.  
  
-I didn;t call them yet- He answered in a shaky voice.-I  
  
thought we could handle it on our own.-  
  
-Well ya were wrong Cyke, ya better call them right away.-  
  
Wolverine was getting more annoyed with his "fearless leader"  
  
by the second. 


	7. chapter 7

PART SEVEN  
  
-I see, so when Rogue restrained her, she pushed down on the blade, causing it to cut the healed flesh. In doing so the wound reopened, like a torn stitch .-The man in the strange wheelchair proclaimed.  
  
– Yes professor, that would seem to be the point where she began exterior hemmorage, whereas judging by the amount of internal bleeding, the affliction of say, relocating Wolverine,  
  
might have exacerbated much of the tatter.-Beast explained.  
  
-I sense she regrets something, I believe she dropped our quite heavy friend Wolverine.-The professor said, stifling a giggle.  
  
-I was wonderin why my head hurt.- Came a phrase from the doorway, turning around, the two men could see Wolverine  
  
leaning against the door frame, watching them. A cigar hanging from his mouth.  
  
-Logan, you surprised me, please put that out, I would prefer if the smoke did not harm our patient.- Professor Xavier said,  
  
calmly enough that the short stalky man complied. He snuffled the cigar on his shoe and tossed it into the trash can.  
  
–How is she?- Logan inquired.  
  
–She'll be fine, it appears she has a healing factor, much like yours Logan.- Xavier said reassuringly.  
  
–Do ya know who she is?- Logan asked.  
  
-No, I am waiting until she regains consciousness to do a mental scan, hopefully then we can get some answers.- The professor said and Logan left the room, satisfied with the information.  
  
She awoke in the med room, as she reffered to it, with two men looking down on her. One of them was the furry gentleman the others had called beast, she recognised the other man, who seemed to be in a floating wheelchair.  
  
She wasn't surprised when she heard a voice in her head.  
  
*Good morning Johanna* He said in her mind. Then, receiving no telepathic response, he spoke his greeting aloud.  
  
–Good morning Johanna.- Professor Xavier said.  
  
– Good morning. Professor Xavier, I presume.- She answered back in a seemingly unsure voice.  
  
– Why yes, I am professor Charles Xavier, but how on Earth did you know that?-  
  
- I've read some papers of yours, although I believe you want to talk about something else, perhaps why I am here? - Johanna  
  
said, certain that she was indeed correct.  
  
–Actually yes that is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about . It would seem, according to the X-men, that you died last night. That does not explain, however, how you are alive now, or how two injured x-men woke up in here after they had passed out.-  
  
- Well according to your machines, I was clinically dead. When I regained consciousness,the machines were not registering anything.-  
  
-Anything?? What do you mean?- The professor asked, quite curious.  
  
-Well, I mena, no heartbeat, no brain waves, no pulse and no breath . I don't know if they were malfunctioning, but I do know this has never happened before. One machine, maybe, but not all of them at once.-  
  
-Interesting,and, if Wolverine hadn't destroyed the machienes in a mad fit of rage, we might have been able to look into that. That is very intruiging though. Oh I forgot to introduce Dr  
  
Henry McCoy.-  
  
-I believe I've already been graced by her presence, professor.- Dr McCoy said.  
  
- Yes I think we have met, I am sorry if I frightened you earlier.- Said the now comfortable and rather polite Johanna.  
  
- You seem to be much more comfortable now, how are you feeling ?-Dr McCoy asked.  
  
-I'm much better, I assume it's because I no longer have a knife in my back.- She replied.  
  
- I would like to take a look at that, see how it's healed, if I may?-The Dr asked.  
  
-Certainly.- She said as he walked behind her and lifted her gown so he could see her wound clearly.  
  
- Oh dear.- He said as he removed the bandage.- I believe we have a problem.- He rushed away, and returned with a long curved needle and thick thread.  
  
-What is it?-Johanna asked fearfully.  
  
-Oh , It's nothing serious, your wound has just opened. I didn't stitch it closed because it was discovered that you heal at an abnormal speed. I expected you to be healed by now. I was  
  
sadly mistaken. Now I must stitch you up, this will not be a pleasant experience while you are awake. I could administer a local anesthetic if you wish.-  
  
- Don't worry about it, I handle pain well.- She said.  
  
- If you're sure, this is going to cause you some pain.-  
  
-I'm sure, go ahead.-  
  
He slid the needle into her skin expecting any sign of pain or cursing, as he so often heard from other teammates. To his dismay, and curiosity, he heard none, nor did she flinch as the needle slid back and forth through her skin.  
  
–There is very little pain being broadcast in your mind, I would like for Dr. McCoy to administer some tests when he's done, if you don't mind.- The professor asked , with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
–Of course- Came her reply easily, showing no signs of pain, as Dr. McCoy finished sewing.  
  
Satisfied with her response, Xavier turned to leave, before he reached the door, he called back to Johanna.- I would like to see you in my office when the testing is done, I'msure Hank will show you the way, I wish to have a word with him as well.- With that final request, he left the room.  
  
-I just realised how tired I am.- Dr McCoy stated. -I think I'm going to get some coffee before we begin any tests, would you like anything while I'm up?-  
  
-No thank-you, I'm fine.-  
  
-I'll be right back.- He said as he left the room.  
  
She waited for a few minutes, when a young girl came into the room.  
  
- Hi, I'm Jubilee. Who are you?- The girl asked with a curiosity that somewhat told Johanna to be frightened.  
  
-I'm Johanna, nice to meet you Jubilee.- She said with ease,  
  
hiding the traces of shyness and uncertainty from the hyperactive teen.  
  
- Oh , I should have known, the rumors are already being  
  
spread about you. They say you died but I guess noy huh? Any way I decided to find out so I skinned my knee and had to come see Hank, but he's not here so I'll wait and keep ya company.-  
  
-Great, thanks.-((Oh my god, does she ever shut up? I hope she's not telepathic then she'd know what I'm thinking.))  
  
*If she were telepathic, she'd be talking in your mind as well, and to answer your question, no she never shuts up. I'm Jean by the way, I hear you caused quite an uproar yesterday, I'm glad to see you're alright. we'll have to talk about this later though, I sense that Hank is almost there. I sent up some tea for you and a biscuit, I thought you'd be hungry. Now I'm the one who won't stop talking, see you later.*  
  
((Oh Jean? Thanks))Dr McCoy entered the room, to find Jubilee sitting with Johanna on the stretcher.  
  
-Oh dear, I see you've met out resident chatterbox. Jubilee, I deem you're going to make my patient deaf before I can administer any tests on her. What can i help you with? –  
  
Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
- I skinned my knee.- She said pointing to her knee.  
  
Hank went to get bandages and some hydrogen peroxide to clean her scratch.  
  
–Please don't tell him I did it on purpose, I'll get in trouble again.- Jubilee pleaded.  
  
- I won't tell, I promise, I get into trouble alot too.-  
  
Johanna said with a smile, this girl was starting to remind her of herself when she was that age.  
  
Dr McCoy returned, and patched up Jubilee's knee.- How did you do this Jubilee?- Hank asked, with a certain knowlegde in his eyes.-I was playing basketball, and I fell.- Came her response  
  
with a wink towards Johanna. After Jubilee was bandaged up, she got up and left the room waiving.  
  
–She likes to hear herself talk doesn't she?-Dr McCoy asked rhetorically.  
  
-What?? sorry , I tuned out at "skinned".- They erupted into a flow of laughter as Dr McCoy handed her the tea and biscuit that Jean had sent.  
  
–Jean Grey made me bring you this, you'll get to meet her later, after the tests.-  
  
- I think I already did, sorta.-Johanna said pointing to her head.  
  
-Well, I believe we had best do the testing. Professor Xavier is not always a patient man.- With that said, he began the tests. 


	8. chapter 8

PART EIGHT  
  
-Wow, so we were underground that entire time.- Johanna said in awe as they walked through the halls of the large mansion.  
  
-Yes we were, it's very disparent aloft is it not?- He said as they neared Xaviers office.  
  
-I've never been in a building like this before, it's so huge! Then again, maybe it's those sedatives you gave me, I'm probably hallucinating.-  
  
-Yes, I suppose that would explain why you are parading through a mansion with a large blue furry creature. Wouldn't it?-Hank said laughing, as he opened the door to Xaviers office.  
  
- Hank, I see our patient is still in one piece, although she doesn't seem to be so sure that she is. What were your results?- The professor asked with a smile curving in his lips.  
  
-Well, her body has an accelerated healing factor, which we knew. She is virtually unfeigned by sedatives. I administered 40CCS of local anesthetic, so I could conduct the tests, needless to say, she should be unconscious. Also I've discovered that she has an exceptionally high pain tolerance, and has inconceivably strong muscles. Her brain activity is well above average, and she shows some very acute signs of telepathic abilities. She was not completely cooperative with the psychiatric exam, though she did demonstrate some obsessive compulsive tendencies. The rest is in my report.- He said, handing a folder to the professor.  
  
-Uncooperative, I was hoping...- Hank left the room at this scornful sentence.  
  
  
  
– To know everything about me. With all due respect professor, I've only been here for a day, if that, and I'm not prepared to fully trust any of you yet. I will, however, allow you to probe my mind. Anything you want to know about the other night is open to you. Feel free to explore any of that, but if you want to know anything else, please ask me and not enter my mind without permission.-  
  
- I understand, and respect that, I was indeed wondering what happened, myself and Jean were away at the time.-He said as she felt him searching her mind for the events she mentioned.  
  
–Oh dear, no one should have to experience what you went through, why didn't you fight back? even with your pain tolerance, it must have been excruitiating.-  
  
-I don't fight, never have really. I know how and I'm strong enough, but I feel guilty when I hurt someone. I usually take out my frustrations on a wall.-  
  
She yawned and her stomach growled showing how tired and hungry she was. She hadn't slept and the sedatived were taking a minor effect, and all she had eaten in the past two days was a biscuit.  
  
–We had better get you some food, you look famished.-  
  
-Thank you professor.- She said as they left the room and headed towards the kitchen. 


	9. chapter 9

Part nine  
  
They entered the kitchen to find everyone siting enjoying their morning meals. The one they called cyclops stood, giving her his seat, whale everyone else gave her warm smiles between mouthfuls of food. ((Charming)) She thought, Jean and Xavier picked up her thoughts, and chuckled, leaving everyone else puzzled. No one questioned the two telepaths, and finished their meal. Johanna had gotten up and made herself an omelette. The only person who had not been present was the woman with the white streak in her long brown hair, and the pleasant southern accent, walked into the room.  
  
–What smells so good??- She asked as her empty stomach rumbled in awe at the wonderful smell.  
  
-I made an omelette, there's still some left, if you want any.-Johanna offered. The woman gladly accepted and sat down beside Johanna to eat her meal. Once they were both finished,  
  
the professor commenced formal inrtoductions.  
  
-Johanna this is Scott summers, also known as Cyclops. He is the leader of the X-men and the members treat him accordingly.- He said, hovering beside the man whom, much to his annoyance , the others had called Cyke.  
  
– That is all except this man here, this is logan, also known as Wolverine, he is the one who found you outside the gates.-  
  
-And the one who sniffed me out the second time as well, I believe.-  
  
-Sorry about the gates but you just hidin there pissed me off.- The short gruff man said, with a glitter of regret in his eyes.  
  
–Yes well, this is Rogue, i'm afraid you gave her quite a scare the other night, she is not know for losing consciousness.- He said as he passed by the woman with the accent.  
  
-I'm really sorry about that, I didn't see you, and then I kinda panicked.- Johanna said, with obvious regret.  
  
–All is forgiven sugah, after this omelette, ah's forgive you for anythin.-  
  
Before Xavier could get to the man in the long tan trench coat, he had jumped out of his chair and was in front of Johanna, holding her hand. – Remy Lebeau cher, aussie connaitre, Gambit.-He leaned down and gently kissed the back of her hand. Johanna blushed. - Enchante.- She said in perfect french.  
  
– Moving on you, of course, have already met Jean, so to speak.-  
  
- Yes I have, nice to see you in person Jean.- Johanna said with the warmest smile, only outdone by the smile she received in return.  
  
–And you already know Hank, myself and Jubilee.- He said, all offering welcoming smiles.  
  
-Anyway, I believe you need some rest. You haven't slept in quite awhile and those sedatives Hank gave you are quite powerful. I'm actually surprised you didn't pass out while he was giving them to you, none of the x-men last long, and they take a signifigantly lower dosage. Logan, would you mind showing Johanna to her room, it's the one right across from yours.-  
  
-Sure thing Chuck.- Logan responded getting up to take her away. 


End file.
